নাস্তিক্যবাদ
নাস্তিক্যবাদ (ইংরেজি: Atheism; অন্যান্য নাম: নিরীশ্বরবাদ, নাস্তিকতাবাদ) একটি দর্শনের নাম যাতে ঈশ্বর বা স্রষ্টার অস্তিত্বকে স্বীকার করা হয়না এবং সম্পূর্ণ ভৌত এবং প্রাকৃতিক উপায়ে প্রকৃতির ব্যাখ্যা দেয়া হয়। আস্তিক্যবাদ এর বর্জন কেই নাস্তিক্যবাদ বলা যায়।'' * * নাস্তিক্যবাদ বিশ্বাস নয় বরং অবিশ্বাস এবং যুক্তির ওপর প্রতিষ্ঠিত। বিশ্বাসকে খণ্ডন নয় বরং বিশ্বাসের অনুপস্থিতিই এখানে মুখ্য।religioustolerance.org's short article on Definitions of the term "Atheism" suggests that there is no consensus on the definition of the term. Simon Blackburn summarizes the situation in The Oxford Dictionary of Philosophy: "Atheism. Either the lack of belief in a god, or the belief that there is none." Most dictionaries (see the OneLook query for "atheism") first list one of the more narrow definitions. * - entry by Vergilius Ferm ইংরেজি ‘এইথিজম’(Atheism) শব্দের অর্থ হল নাস্তিকক্য বা নিরীশ্বরবাদ। এইথিজম শব্দটির উৎপত্তি হয়েছে গ্রিক ‘এথোস’ (ἄθεος) শব্দটি থেকে। শব্দটি সেই সকল মানুষকে নির্দেশ করে যারা ঈশ্বরের অস্তিত্ব নেই বলে মনে করে এবং প্রচলিত ধর্মগুলোর প্রতি অন্ধবিশ্বাস কে যুক্তি দ্বারা ভ্রান্ত বলে প্রমাণ করে। দিনদিন মুক্ত চিন্তা, সংশয়বাদী চিন্তাধারা এবং ধর্মসমূহের সমালোচনা বৃদ্ধির সাথে সাথে নাস্তিক্যবাদেরও প্রসার ঘটছে। অষ্টাদশ শতাব্দীতে সর্বপ্রথম কিছু মানুষ নিজেদের নাস্তিক বলে স্বীকৃতি দেয়। বর্তমান বিশ্বের জনসংখ্যার ২.৩% মানুষ নিজেদের নাস্তিক বলে পরিচয় দেয় এবং ১১.৯% মানুষ কোন ধর্মেই বিশ্বাস করে না।"Worldwide Adherents of All Religions by Six Continental Areas, Mid-2005". Encyclopædia Britannica. 2005. http://search.eb.com/eb/article-9432620. Retrieved on 2007-04-15. জাপানের ৬৪% থেকে ৬৫% নাস্তিক অথবা ধর্মে অবিশ্বাসী।Zuckerman, Phil. "Atheism: Contemporary Rates and Patterns", The Cambridge Companion to Atheism, ed. by Michael Martin, Cambridge University Press: Cambridge, 2005.However, data from the U.S. State Dept. may contradict this figure, since 44% are reported as adherents of Shinto, a polytheistic religion, and information was not provided on the number of respondents identifying with multiple categories. (64% atheists/agnostics/non-believers, plus 44% Shintoists, adds up to more than 100%.) রাশিয়াতে এই সংখ্যা প্রায় ৪৮% এবং ইউরোপীয় ইউনিয়ন এ ৬% (ইতালী) থেকে শুরু করে ৮৫% (সুইডেন) পর্যন্ত। পশ্চিমের দেশগুলোতে নাস্তিকদের সাধারণ ভাবে ধর্মহীন বা পরলৌকিক বিষয় সমূহে অবিশ্বাসী হিসেবে গণ্য করা হয়।Cline, Austin (2005). "Buddhism and Atheism". about.com. http://atheism.about.com/b/a/220595.htm. Retrieved on 2006-10-21. কিন্তু বৌদ্ধ ধর্মের মত যেসব ধর্মে ঈশ্বরের প্রতি বিশ্বাস স্থাপন করতে হয় না, সেসব ধর্মালম্বীদেরকেও নাস্তিক হিসেবে বিবেচনা করা হয়।Kedar, Nath Tiwari (1997). Comparative Religion. Motilal Banarsidass. pp. 50. ISBN 81-208-0293-4. কিছু নাস্তিক ব্যক্তিগত ভাবে ধর্মনিরপেক্ষতা, হিন্দু ধর্মের দর্শন, যুক্তিবাদ, মানবতাবাদ এবং প্রকৃতিবাদে বিশ্বাস করে। নাস্তিকরা কোন বিশেষ মতাদর্শের অনুসারী নয় এবং তারা সকলে বিশেষ কোন আচার অনুষ্ঠানও পালন করে না। অর্থাৎ ব্যক্তিগত ভাবে যে কেউ, যে কোন মতাদর্শে সমর্থক হতে পারে,নাস্তিকদের মিল শুধুমাত্র এক জায়গাতেই, আর তা হল ঈশ্বরের অস্তিত্ব কে অবিশ্বাস করা। আধুনিক যুগে নাস্তিক্যবাদ একবিংশ শতাব্দী একবিংশ শতাব্দীতে কয়েকজন নাস্তিক গবেষক ও সাংবাদিকের প্রচেষ্টায় নাস্তিক্যবাদের একটি নতুন ধারা বেড়ে উঠেছে যাকে "নব-নাস্তিক্যবাদ" বা "New Atheism" নামে ডাকা হয়। ২০০৪ সালে স্যাম হ্যারিসের দি ইন্ড অব ফেইথ: রিলিজান, টেরর, এন্ড দ্যা ফিউচার অব রিজন বইয়ের মাধ্যমে নব-নাস্তিক্যবাদের যাত্রা শুরু হয়েছে বলে মনে করেন আরেক প্রখ্যাত নব-নাস্তিক ভিক্টর স্টেংগার। প্রকৃতপক্ষে স্যাম হ্যারিসের বই প্রকাশের পর এই ধারায় আরও ছয়টি বই প্রকাশিত হয় যার প্রায় সবগুলোই নিউ ইয়র্ক টাইমস বেস্ট সেলারে স্থান করে নিতে সমর্থ হয়। সব মিলিয়ে নিচের বইগুলোকেই নব-নাস্তিক্যবাদী সাহিত্যের প্রধান উদাহরণ হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করা যায়: ১. দি ইন্ড অব ফেইথ: রিলিজান, টেরর, এন্ড দ্যা ফিউচার অব রিজন (২০০৪) – স্যাম হ্যারিস ২. লেটার টু এ কৃশ্চিয়ান নেশন (২০০৬) – স্যাম হ্যারিস ৩. দ্যা গড ডিলিউশন (২০০৬)-রিচার্ড ডকিন্স ৪. ব্রেকিং দ্যা স্পেল: রিলিজান এ্যাজ এ ন্যাচারাল ফেনোমেনন (২০০৬) – ড্যানিয়েল ডেনেট ৫. গড: দ্যা ফেইলড হাইপোথিসিস- হাউ সাইন্স সোজ দ্যাট গড ডাজ নট এক্সিস্ট (২০০৭)- ভিক্টর স্টেংগার ৬. গড ইজ নট গ্রেট: হাউ রিলিজান পয়জনস এভরিথিং (২০০৭) – ক্রিস্টোফার হিচেন্স ৭. দ্যা নিউ এইথিজম (২০০৯) – ভিক্টর স্টেংগার শেষোক্ত বইয়ে ভিক্টর স্টেংগার এই ব্যক্তিদেরকেই নব-নাস্তিক্যবাদের প্রধান লেখক হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করেছেন। উল্লেখ্য, নব-নাস্তিকেরা ধর্মের সরাসরি বিরোধিতা করেন। তারা ধর্মকে প্রমাণবিহীন বিশ্বাস বলে আখ্যায়িত করেন এবং এ ধরনের বিশ্বাসকে সমাজে যে ধরনের মর্যাদা দেয়া হয় সেটার কঠোর বিরোধিতা করেন।''The New Atheism (২০০৯) - ভিক্টর স্টেংগার; পৃষ্ঠা - ১১-১৩; প্রকাশনী - Prometheus Books আরও দেখুন * নাস্তিকদের তালিকা * ধর্মনিরপেক্ষ সংগঠনের তালিকা * নাস্তিক্যের সমালোচনা * বস্তুবাদ তথ্যসূত্র বহিঃসংযোগ * [http://www.iep.utm.edu/atheism Atheism in The Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy] * * - Includes links to organizations and websites. * Positive atheism: Great Historical Writings Historical writing sorted by authors. * Religion & Ethics—Atheism at bbc.co.uk. বিষয়শ্রেণী:নাস্তিক্যবাদ